


Resistance

by lopsidedhead



Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, the resistance gets taken over by mushrooms asmr, why doesn't ren have a character tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lopsidedhead/pseuds/lopsidedhead
Summary: The members of the Mycelium Resistance are changing.
Series: Lops' Hermitcraft Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Resistance

Slowly, so slowly, almost imperceptibly, the members of the Mycelium Resistance are changing.

Mushrooms grow from the hands of those who have handled mycelium the most, purple and red tendrils of fungi reaching up Impulse's arms like cold, undead hands.

Tiny toadstools cover Grian's limbs like spongy callouses. Mumbo grabs his arm and flinches at the texture. It's almost unrecognisable as human flesh. Grian turns to him in confusion, and the builder's eyes are tinted dull purple.

Nothing is visibly wrong with Etho, but behind the mask his cheeks are tinted white. When he runs his hand through his unkempt hair, spores come off on his hand.

Sometimes, if you look at Jevin just right, there's a dull brown tint to his hands. Veins of purple run through his legs, barely noticeable against the blue.

Most Hermits think that Ren is wearing bracelets, but anyone who dares get close to the mad scientist of Tattooren will find that the bracelets are living, breathing, _spreading_ mushrooms of every colour imaginable. His hair has gotten the worst of it; dark brown has turned to malicious purple.

xB's jacket has been overtaken by covert fungi that even he himself hasn't noticed. A single mushroom has attached itself to his face, stark white against dull, almost spongy skin.

Stress is almost the same as before she came across the Resistance. **_Almost._** Her flower crown has begun to wilt, vibrant petals replaced with monochromatic mushrooms. Where the fungi crown touches her forehead, spores have begun to spread.

None of the Resistance members are quite the same as when they joined.

None of the Resistance members question the spreading spores.

None of the Resistance members will be saved.


End file.
